A Birthday Like No Other
by Golden.Starlight
Summary: It's 11:30pm. Just came back from another "mission." This is like any other day, nothing special. I guess despite the fact that it was my birthday, nothing special happened. Not like I care. Wait, why is my door open?


**Writer: Sakura-chan**

**Editor: Kyoko-tan**

* * *

**Summary:**

**It's 11:30pm. Just came back from another "mission." This is like any other day, nothing special. I guess despite the fact that it was my birthday, nothing special happened. Not like I care. Wait, why is my door open?**

* * *

It was dark outside; everyone was asleep in their rooms. Well everyone, except for one 15 year old boy, trudging back from another one of his "missions". Bruises and cuts everywhere, he was forcing himself to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

"Tch, stupid Persona. Stupid dangerous abilities class. Stupid dirty work." I mumble. Every step I take, burns. But every step I take, I'm closer to my room. That's the only thing that motivates me to keep walking. Well, that and the fact I don't want to faint in front of someone's front door.

I limp into my room, and fall onto my soft king sized bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights, and checked the time.

11:30pm.

This is like any other day, nothing special. I go into the washroom, to take a nice long shower. I guess despite the fact that it was my birthday, nothing special happened. Not like I care. I turn off the water after a few minutes and put on my sleeping clothes.

I come back into my room from the shower, only to see my door slightly open. What the heck? I swear I locked it. I look around, to see a small figure on my bed. I approach the figure curled up in my bed.

There I see a girl, in her pajamas, lying on my bed, sleeping soundly. I'm guessing she used one of her friend's inventions to get into my room. Whatever, let her sleep. I don't want her to see me in this condition, with cuts and bruises everywhere on my body, limping around.

As I started shuffling into the washroom, I hear a girl's voice.

"Natsume?" She says as she rubs her eyes. Darn it! Did she hear me shuffling away? I froze where I stood, and turned around.

"Aahh!! Natsume!" I see she is finally awake.

"Shut up Mikan. You'll wake up the patrollers." She puffs her cheeks. But that disappeared in a second.

"Natsume, I'm so glad!" She loudly whispers. She smiles a small smile.

"…What are you doing in my room."

"I begged Ruka to tell me when you would be back, and he said he didn't know. So before I went to sleep, I checked your room. You weren't back yet. I was really worried, Natsume. And when I came to check again, I heard the shower on. I asked Hotaru if I could use one of her inventions. She let me, well, after I gave her 10,000 yen."

I knew I shouldn't have taken a shower. But I didn't want to go to sleep in blood.

"Natsume, everyone was worried about you. You weren't in class for the whole day! We couldn't find you anywhere either."

"…"

"But are you okay?"

"I'm fine." And Mikan comes towards me, and touches my arm. I flinch slightly, but enough to for Mikan to notice, unfortunately.

"You're not fine, Natsume." She says with a worried tone. "I'll go get the first aid kit. Go sit on your bed."

"I'll get it myself."

"No."

"I'm fine."

"NO!" She yells, but not loud enough for other people in the rooms beside us to be able to hear. "Why can't you let me help you?" I guess that shut me up, because as she said that, silence engulfed the room. I looked at the clock on my bedside table again.

11:47pm.

"…fine." I say as I walk towards my bed and sit down. I twitch from the pain on my right arm that I accidently put pressure on.

She comes into the room with the first aid kit, obviously, with a worried look on her face. We didn't speak at all as she was wrapping up my wounds. Once she finished wrapping them all up, I lay down onto my pillow, and she puts her head on the pillow beside the one I was laying on. I hear her sigh before she starts talking.

"Natsume, Happy Birthday." Mikan whispers, trying to say it in a cheerful manner. That's what I liked about her, always trying to stay positive. That's definitely her strongest point.

"…"

"Ruka says Happy Birthday too." She adds on. Once she finished saying that, she gets up. "Be right back!" She says as she leaves the room. I sit up, almost letting a few groans escape my mouth due to my injuries, and look at how she wrapped up my wounds.

She didn't do that badly, for a girl. I think to myself, letting a small smirk emerge from my mouth. Right before she came back into the room.

She comes in with a small box, and a slight smile. "Natsume," she says as she approaches the bed. "Happy Birthday!" She smiles a big smile, holding a small box with her arms stretched out towards me.

I gently grab the box from her, and open it. I take out a small round object, not able to see what it looks like because of the lighting. But as if God heard my complaint, the moon suddenly shines at its brightest, and I was able to see what it was. It was a small orange Alice Stone.

"Do you like it? I made it with all my strength, but that's all I could get." She had a hint of disappointment in the last few words she said.

"It's not bad," and then I notice a little mention of joy in her eyes. Then I added, "polka-dots." I see the joy disappear.

"Natsume…" she says with tiredness in what she said.

"What?" I sarcastically respond. She was about to hit me, but stopped in mid air, and then lightly slaps me in the shoulder.

"Oww, that hurt polka-dots."

"What? I'm sorry Natsume!"

"I'm joking stupid…" Gullible as always. Arg, it's hard to make fun of her because of this.

"Meany. That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

I smirk.

"HEY!" She yells, but still being cautious of the fact that everyone else was still asleep. "That was mean."

"…"

Stillness engulfs the room once again, until Mikan spoke.

I hear her heave a sigh. "I think I should go. I'm tired."

"No, stay here." I commanded her.

"…fine." And she lies down on the bed. "So Natsume, really, how do you like that present?" She whispers after she lies down on the pillow beside me.

"…"

"Do you not like it?"

"Yes, I don't like it." I see Mikan's disappointing eyes before I added on saying, "I was expecting something else." I said as I sat up. My eyes were hidden by my bangs.

"What were you expecting?" She sits up too, eager to know what I wanted.

"This." I grab her face and closed the gap between our lips, not bothered by the pain that engulfed my arm for a few minutes from the sudden movement. It felt just like an innocent little kiss for a while, I'm guessing because of the sudden move, but then I felt her returning the kiss. We held that position for a while, until we both needed air, which was in a matter of couple ten seconds. I notice a slight hint of red emerging from her cheeks afterwards, and my cheeks felt a little bit warm. But I knew she wasn't able to see it because of the way of the lighting was coming through the window.

"Well... uhhhh…" Mikan said shyly, with a small smile emerging from her face.

Awkward stillness once again comes into the room. I glance at the clock.

11:57pm.

I break the silence.

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay." I feel her getting off the bed. But I grab her arm before she can even put her legs onto the floor to leave.

"Stay here." I tell her.

"What?"

"Stay here."

"Okay." And then she climbs back onto my bed and goes into the covers.

"You're birthday is almost over, Natsume. Want to make a wish?"

"I don't have a wish."

"Really? I always have something to wish for, like my own computer, a camera, being able to go visit my parents in the States, and visit my grandfather in my hometown—"

"I've got everything right here." I say with no emotion, even though my head is full of it. At the corner of my eye, I see her surprised, and turning in ten shades of red. I smirk.

"You're red polka-dots."

"S-shuttt u-u-p-p." She struggled to say, her mouth buried in the covers. "G-go to s-s-leep-p."

"Okay polka-dots."

"N-Natsumeee…." I hear her taunt before she dozed off to sleep, her body turned away from me. I checked the clock once more before I went to sleep.

12:00am.

And I fell asleep, thinking that this was one of the best birthdays of my life.

* * *

Made this oneshot for Natsume's birthday. :D Review Please? Any comments would be appreciated. And please check out our other fanfiction(s) too~!

~ Sakura-chan


End file.
